Sasuke, Who?
by Ulquiorra's Teddy
Summary: Team 7 is assigned to relay a very important message the the Sand Village...but along the way there is trouble..."Sasuke who? No I don't remember him. Should I?" said the pink haired kunoichi...R&R PLEASE! MY FIRST FANFIC!


Sasuke, Who?

(A/N Please read and review since this is my first time writing. Be serious in your reviews and help me write better...and help me with the story. If you want something to happen just ask.Lol I wrote all of this on my Sidekick...lol)

On one seemingly calm Konoha day Team 7 was ordered to meet the Hokage for their next mission assignment. With tense muscles muscles they walk towards the Hokage's building.

"So, what kind of important mission do you think we might get, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked exitedly.

"Calm down Naruto its probably another D ranked mission since Kakashi-sensei is on another mission." Sakura simply stated. 'I don't believe Naruto thought that we would get an important mission. We Chuunins almost always have a sensei with us on harder missions. So, since we don't have Kakashi-sensei coming along we'll probably get a D ranked mission.'

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as they arrived outside of the Hokage's office.

"Come in!" was all they heard from Tsunade-sama. 'Now that is one attitude I try to stay far away from. Far away' Naruto thought. 'She must have a ton of paperwork to do still, better stay away' Sakura told herself while backing away from the door. They didn't know if it was intended for them or not but they would rather not take the chance seeing how her voice sounded as though is was in the worst possible mood. Cautiously Sasuke opened the door and walked in since both Sakura and Naruto were afraid that if they did they would be horrifically attacked. After seeing it was not so dangerous they all stood before Tsunade.

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama? You called us." Sakura said with slight hesitation in her voice since she could still sense the tense atmosphere arround her new sensei. "I've called you all here to give you a mission that I have no one else to give it to. And it must be done. It is a B ranked mission."

'Is she crazy? She can't give us that, we're only Chuunin and we don't have Kakashi with us' Sasuke told himself in his state of shock.

"But Tsunade baa-chan, even I know we can't do that without our sensei" Naruto stated. Both Sasuke and Sakura were at a lose of words after hearing that statement out of Naruto's mouth. That was the last person that they thought would say that.

"Yes, I know. But everyone else is gone on their own mission. Seeing as how we are a few Jounin short I had to ask you. But believe me, I thought this over quite a bit." Tsunade explained.

'I don't think you thought it over long enough for the information to sink in' Sasuke said to himself.

"Both Sasuke and Naruto are well rounded ninja, and Sakura can also fight, maybe not like you two but she has potential. Plus, she can heal anyone who is injured. To me this seems like the most capable group in my eyes" Tsunade told the kunoichi in front of her.

"Spit it out already! Your making me nervous" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade gave him a look that would put the greatest ninja ever in his place and make him scream like a cat after you stepped on its tail. "Fine. You will be taking a message to the Kazekage in the Village Hidden in the Sand" the Hokage-sama said to the now calm students before her.

'That's supposed to be B ranked. Doesn't seem that hard' Sakura told herself in her head while sweatdropping on the outside. While the other two members of her team sweatdropped as well, thinking that same.

"I know it may sound childish but it is very important. We can't send a messanger bird because the last few we sent to other villages never arrived. The message, I will show to you and you are to memorize it because we cannot risk someone outside of this village learning of this information" Tsunade said while taking out a small scroll.

The three teamates looked at the scroll. Hardly anything was written on it. The three pupils read the writing over and over again, mentally, until they had memorized it, not knowing why this message was created.

"Why can't we just take the scroll" Naruto asked after reading it many times.

"If this scroll were to get into the wrong hands then there will be a lot of commotion going on in the sand village. Right now they don't need it since their ninja population is even lower then our own" said the strong fisted woman siting behind the mountains of papers. "Even though I jus made you memorize it, you will also each be taking a fake scroll with a sealing jutsu on it to trick a possible theif. Which I can tell you there will be a few along the way. Well, you will be leaving tomorrow afternoon so I suggest going home and packing for tomorrow." With that the three were gone.

While walking out of the office Naruto thought to himself, 'Why does old lady baa-chan want us to relay that message? I, Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, hearby allow and strongly reccomend that Gaara should at once come to Konoha due to the situation in his present village. This is for the safety of you, your village and Gaara.'

(A/N So0o0o how did I do? Was it boring? I hope not... I started writing a 5 and not its 7:30...yawn...and I have school tomorrow. Remember if I get a lot of reviews...say about 5 to start with...from different people...and they have to be nice...then I will continue...but if not then I'll think about it...cuzz people later on will read this so I want to make a good reputation...but then again it might not be my thing...please tell me what you really think...and help me out a bit with the story line if you want to...until I update... byezz ™)


End file.
